Silence
by KMFBRose
Summary: Yumichika and Ikkaku were fighting their doubles, and things took a turn for the worse. Will Yumichika be alright?


Yumichika tried to tear the hand from his throat, but his vision was darkening, and each breath filled him with pain. He could feel blood on his face and frowned. How hideous. The sound of his own voice floating towards him was disorienting.

"I've always wondered how I would look covered in blood, but I'm not into self-mutilation." Yumichika shuddered as his double's hand reached up and touched his red streaked cheek. "Yes, I knew I'd look beautiful." The fingers tightened around Yumichika's throat and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He felt himself be pulled forward, and as his head was slammed back into the tree he managed to cry out.

"Yumichika!" The imposter turned just in time to see Ikkaku's zanpakuto hurtling towards him. He dropped Yumichika, who crumpled to the ground, and darted away quickly leaving the two friends alone.

Ikkaku ran to his friend and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yumichika? Oi, Yumichika?" Ikkaku shook him, trying to keep his composure. Yumichika groaned, and his hand felt the back of his head. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

"Ikkaku?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here. What the hell happened?" Yumichika's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Ikkaku?" Ikkaku stared at his friend and slowly helped him sit up.

"Yumichika, what's the problem?"

"I . . ." Yumichika's hand felt his lips and then he brought slim fingers to his ears. "I can't . . . I can't hear you," he whispered. "I can't hear you!" he shouted, his eyes wild and frantic. "What's going on? Help me, help me!" Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika and pulled him to his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and held the back of his head gently until Yumichika stopped shaking. "Help me," Yumichika whispered into Ikkaku's shoulder. Ikkaku sighed, and lifted his friend to his feet. Yumichika could stand, but just barely. He was trembling slightly and he gripped Ikkaku's shoulder tightly.

"Alright, let's go." Ikkaku swore under his breath. "And you can't hear me." Instead he just started walking forward, and Yumichika followed.

They went slowly, Yumichika picking his way over roots and rocks with leaden feet. They were almost at the edge of the woods when Yumichika's eyes rolled back into his head. Ikkaku struggled to support the dead weight in his arms. He lowered his friend to the ground and sat him up against a tree. Yumichika's breathing was rough and haggard. Ikkaku frowned and pulled back the orange neck cover. He took in a sharp breath at the sight of the already dark blue and purple bruises forming on the pale, thin neck.

"Yumichika?" His friend didn't respond, so Ikkaku sat back against the tree. He would give it a few minutes and then start moving again. He brushed Yumichika's hair out of his eyes, and straightened the blood caked feathers.

After awhile Ikkaku stood. He lifted Yumichika into his arms and set off again, careful not to hurt the man. As he walked along, Yumichika's eyes opened. He didn't speak, but Ikkaku knew he was awake. He pressed into Ikkaku's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Ikkaku looked down at him in surprise. "It's my fault I got hurt." Ikkaku held him closer and pressed his lips to his forehead. His words wouldn't mean anything right now. "I couldn't hurt him . . . me." Ikkaku nodded. They remained silent for the rest of the walk.

When they finally reached Urahara's store Ikkaku breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at Yumichika only to see that the other man had fallen asleep. Ikkaku walked inside and called out to the shop owner.

"Oi, Urahara! I've got Yumichika here, he needs help." The man appeared a moment later and tipped his hat up to get a better look at the unconscious Yumichika.

"Bring him in. I'll have Tessai look at him." Ikkaku nodded and brought Yumichika to the back room, where he laid him down carefully on the bed.

* * *

Yumichika's eyes blinked open and he peered around the small room. He kept his mouth closed fearing that any attempt to speak would only be a disappointment.

"How do you feel?" Yumichika's head snapped around in shock.

"Ikkaku?"

"Yup, it's me." Yumichika smiled and threw his arms around his friend.

"It's good to hear your voice again," he whispered into Ikkaku's ear. The bald man grinned.

"Yeah, I'll bet you missed it." Yumichika punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up." Ikkaku pulled back from the hug, and then kissed Yumichika roughly.

"Don't do that again," he said with a scowl. Yumichika tossed his hair back.

"I don't take orders from anyone. Especially blood thirsty meatheads like you."

"Hah! Without me, you'd have been killed." The other man looked slightly shocked at this. He looked away. Ikkaku gaped. "Yumichika, I . . . I was just joking . . ." Yumichika sighed, and turned his purple eyes to Ikkaku.

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Thank you. For saving me." Ikkaku stared for a minute and then scoffed.

"Che, just be careful next time." Yumichika rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Fine." He stood and placed a kiss on Ikkaku's cheek before strutting out of the room. He called back over his shoulder. "Just for you."


End file.
